Five Nights at Anime Freddy (Original)
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: An 18 year old boy named Logan Wembley was looking for a new job. He came across Anime Freddy Fredbear's Pizzeria, so he take the job. Could Logan make it out alive from The Anime Animationic Babe (Five Nights in Anime belongs to Mairusu Paua) (The Original Version of Five Nights in Anime Freddy's)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Logan Wembley, I'm just a plain 18 year old boy who had graduated from college. I had moved in with my best friends Susan and Jessica.

It is 5 PM, and I was hanging out with my friends at the Fazbear & Friends Sushi & Bar. "Damn, I hadn't found a decent job here in this city," I said to Susan. "How about you get a job here?" She replied, smiling as she noticed a help wanted sign. I shook my head no and said, "No man, I suck at making sushi, and I don't want to be a bartender or waiter here either."

"What do you suggest?" said Susan as she rose an eyebrow. "Try to find a decent job on this paper," I replied, handing her a newspaper I got earlier. She looks at the paper and I turn to Jessica, "Can we get some drinks Jessica?" "Yeah sure," said Jessica and then orders three rounds of beer for us.

I heard my ringtone and took out my phone. It was a text from my mom.

Mom: "Did you find a job yet? :)"

Me: "Not yet, my friends are helping me out at the moment."

"How about a job at the park?" said Susan as he showed me the newspaper with a job selection to The Park. "No man, there are so many damn animals that carry diseases," I said. He went back to searching for a job.

"Found anything yet?" said Jessica. "No, I just don't get it, why is finding a job so damn difficult?!" I said with an irritated sigh. "I know it's, tough, but I'm sure something will turn up." She replied and checked her phone.

"LOGAN! I found a job that you'll be interested in!" Susan exclaimed. She pointed at the job selection. I looked at it, it showed a picture of a smiling, anthro furry bear girl, wearing a top hat, had rosy cheeks, and C cup breasts. Next to the picture, there is text reading:

 _HELP WANTED:_

 _Anime Freddy Fredbear's_ _Pizzeria_

 _Local anime convention looking for security guard to work the nightshift from 12AM - 6AM (bring a lot of coffee.)_

 _Monitor cameras and ensure safety of equipment._

 _Pay? Not enough._

 _To apply, call 1-666-ANIME-FAZBEAR._

This job would be perfect! Well, I'm sorta big fan of anime as well. "It's perfect!" I exclaimed to Susan! "Great, mark it!" he replied with a smile. I asked the waitress if I could borrow her pen. She hands me it and I circle the ad on the paper and give it back to her.

Our beers finally arrived. Jessica gives each of us one. "I had finally found the job for me!" I said to both of my pals, holding my beer. "That's great Logan!" Jessica said with a smile. "To Anime Freddy Fredbear's Pizzeria!" I said as I raised my beer. "To Anime Freddy Fredbear's Pizzeria!" Susan and Jessica repeated as me and them all clinked our bottles together and started drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

9 PM, I was in my room, packing my bag for the job. Then I went downstairs and got all three of my six pack coffees and put them in my bag.

I put my bag on the rack for the nightshift, and went to sit down and watch TV while drinking coffee.

After two hours and fifty minutes, the time was 11:50 PM. I got up and went into my room to put on my uniform. After that I went downstairs, grabbed my bag, and went outside. I got to the garage that was next to our house. Since I hadn't got my car yet, I had to use Susan's car. I got out my phone and texted her if I can borrow her car.

Me: "Hey, Susan."

Susan: "Why the hell are you texting me in the middle of the night?!"

Me: "Listen dude, I need to borrow your car so I can drive to the Pizzeria to start my nightshift."

Susan: "Ugh, fine, my keys are on the coatrack. And don't do anything stupid alright?"

Me: "I won't. Thanks :)"

I went back inside and got his keys and went back out. I got in and started it up. Few minutes of driving later, I got to the interstate, then I decided to see what's good on the radio. The radio turned on Somebody That I used to Know by Gotye. I softly sang along to the song as I drove.

After five minutes of driving, I finally made it to the convention on time. I grab my bag and got out of the car. I open the door and looked around the convention, it looked similar to a family pizzeria somehow. I walked past a stage as my eyes caught three characters, standing idle with blank faces.

They were animatronic anime animal girls. One was a blue bunny with short hair with the same color as her fur, red rosy cheeks, red bow tie, C cup breasts, and red panties. The one in the middle, I don't know what she's supposed to be, but the company said that she's supposed to be a chicken. She was yellow, with short hair, pink rosy cheeks, huge D cup breasts, and pink panties. And the third one, was the same bear girl I saw on the newspaper, her brown fur, her hair went halfway down to her shoulders, a top hat, red rosy cheeks, C cup breasts, and a black bow tie.

I don't know what kind of person would make a convention with furry girls with big boobs and what not. I saw the main hallway that lead to my office. I took the right doorway of the hall. I looked curiously at the posters on the walls as I walked down the halls. I walked into my office and sat down. I looked around the neatly designed, air conditioned room. There are three monitors on the desk, one showing a blonde anime girl in a bikini, and the two other monitors showing some anthro furry cat girls in bikinis.

I looked at the posters on the walls. One poster on the wall had the three animatronic girls, with the names Toy Freddy & Freddles, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica, and above their heads was some big text reading 'Fun Time!' And my eye caught a poster showing the rules of the convention saying:

 **RULES:**  
 **-** Respect the animatronics  
\- Keep the place clean  
\- Don't touch Freddy's chest

Why the hell would I touch the chest of a robotic furry girl? I heard the phone rang, and tried looking for it. I found it laying on my left and picked it up. To my surprise, it was Jessica, I didn't know she worked here too. "Hey, hey!" Jessica said cheerfully. "Sup man?" I replied back with a smile. "Congratulations on the new night watch job, I actually worked at that place before you, crazy huh?" Jessica said. "And this place might last in a matter of days in fact ," which was what I thought he said due to the poor quality of the speaker.

"Days?" I questioned. "Anyways, I wanna record this message to help you get set on your first night," she said to me. "Alright what do I need to do?" I said rolling my eyes. "I know it can get quite overwhelming now, but you'll be fine!" Jessica said to me in a happy tone. I laughed nervously when I heard her say that.

"And a few thing might get weird at the night time, but there's nothing to worry about!" She told me, "The animatronics can get into a little bit of mischief at night, so be aware that the girls do tend to explore the place, they are put on some kind of night mode but they aren't put up for this in the daytime, something like that." I didn't know the girls had night modes, and don't use them in the daytime.

"Anyway, the only real risk would be, if any, so in fact, if any of the girls here, if they see you, they'll play a bit, rough, now that might sound good for some people," she said and chuckled.

Whoa whoa whoa, what?! She means that those animatronics can try to do 'things' with you?! And I think the reason that people think that's a good thing because they are nothing but a bunch of perverts.

"Now hold on just a second Jessica," I tried to tell her, but she continued on with the instructions ignoring me. "But at least you can imagine and discomfort... And death." Wait, those things can kill you?.. But how?

"Yeah, they don't tell you those things when you sign up," Jessica told me, "But hey, first day's going to be a breeze, I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Remember, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if ABSOLUTELY necessary, gotta conserve power," she reminded me, "Alright, goodnight."

I said goodbye to her before he hung up. Well, my nightshift of trying to survive from sexy animatronic girls begins.

 **~12 AM~**

After I finished up the call with Jessica, I looked to my left to find a tablet, which is the device for checking the cameras. I picked it up and turned it on. The camera showed the same animatronic anime girls that I saw before, standing idle, blank smiling faces and their hands behind their backs. I flipped to another camera, showing the dining room. Then to another camera, showing the bathrooms. And finally I got to a camera, showing purple closed curtains, covered in stars. In front of the curtains was a sign, saying 'SORRY! NSFW... In repair!'

Why would they need an NSFW in this place? When I switched back to the show stage, I was shocked to see Toy Bonnie missing from the stage, with Toy Freddy & Freddles and Toy Chica remaining.

"Oh god where's Toy Bonnie?!" I panicked, flicking through the security feed as fast as I could. When I got to the camera that showed the dining area, I saw the blue bunny girl, sitting on one of the tables with her legs crossed.

I smiled and laughed nervously when I saw her smirking at me. I flicked through the cameras to see what else is there, then I came across some closed, star covered curtains that looked like the purple curtains I saw earlier, but instead of purple, it was green.

 **~1** **AM~**

I switched back to the show stage, finding Toy Chica missing, with only Toy Freddy & Freddles remaining. I felt a shock of fear strike my heart as I saw another one of them missing. I got to the dining room camera, and relieved to see Toy Chica right there, but Bonnie was gone. Toy Chica was on the table, laying on her chest and belly, with her legs crossed and up in the air. After finding her, I decided to look for Toy Bonnie. As I got to the camera that showed the backstage room, I had found Toy Bonnie, who was on her knees, showing her behind. I gasped, and my face turned red as I instantly pulled the camera down. I shook my head and sighed. "Now I know why Jessica told me that these girls act weird," I thought to myself.

I checked the door lights a couple of times to make sure nobody was at my door. I switched the cameras back on, seeing that Bonnie is no longer in the backstage room. I switched to the right hall cam, seeing Toy Chica looking straight into the camera, leaning forward. I noticed there was a slight hint of blush on her cheeks.

I laughed nervously, and put down my camera to check the lights. Still nobody was at the doors. I turned back to the cameras.

As I got to the West hall corner cam, I saw Toy Bonnie, staring into the camera, smiling and waving at me, but no movement of her hand was seen. I made a straight face as I saw her glare.

Suddenly the camera went static. I decided to take it down until it comes back on. I checked the left door, when I turned on its light, I saw the blue bunny girl, standing at the door, and she let out a slight laugh when I turned on the light. I gasped really loud and punched the red button, closing the door before she could get in.

I started to hyperventilate. "What the hell was that?" I thought to myself. No, no, it's just pizzeria, there's nothing to be scared of. But what's making me scared is the fact that they are trying to kill me.

I checked the time, it was only 3 AM, I just have three hours to go.

I brought up my camera, checking few of the security feeds. I got to the East hall corner, seeing Toy Chica looking up at the camera, with her hand over her forehead.

I pulled down my camera, checking to see if Toy Bonnie had left yet, but she's still there.

Then I decided to check the right door's light. When I turned the light on, I saw Toy Chica looking straight at me through the window. I instantly shut the door as I tried to fight the urge to freak out.

I turned the light on again, Toy Chica was pressing her breasts against the glass. I made a straight face and my face turned red when I saw her doing that.

 **~4 AM~**

It's already 4 AM, and my power was at 68%.

I started to panic, thinking I might die any second now. I checked the left door's light, seeing that Toy Bonnie was gone finally. I opened the door back up, sighing in relief.

Then I checked the right door, with Toy Chica gone as well, then I opened the door.

I turned on the cameras again, deciding to check the show stage. Toy Freddy & Freddles is still there. Does she even move at all? I got to the camera that showed the bathrooms, seeing Toy Chica looking into the camera with a smile.

I scratched my head when I saw her smiling. "Where's Toy Bonnie?" I thought. She was nowhere to be seen. I pulled down my cameras to check the left door. Toy Bonnie was there at the door, I instantly shut it. "How did she get there so fast?" I said out loud.

The power was on 59% after she's been there for a short amount of time. After she left, I decided to look for Toy Chica like usual. She was in the East hall, doing her usual looking into the camera leaning over pose. I switched to the show stage cam making sure that Toy Freddy & Freddles was still on stage, which she was. I decided to switch to the cam with the purple curtains. "Who or what could be behind those curtains?" I thought to myself.

I put down the cameras, picked up my coffee and took a sip, thinking it might soothe my nerves. Then I decided to check the lights. After a couple of times, nobody wasn't here yet.

 **~5 AM~**

"It's almost 6 AM," I thought to myself, "I just have one more hour left."

I didn't want to check the cameras, because I have to save up the power. After checking the lights a few times, I checked the time. 5:30 AM. I'm just so happy I'll be out of here in no time. I checked the left door's light. Toy Bonnie appeared in the doorway. My eyes widened and I slammed the door. I tried to catch my breath for a little while. After regaining my sensitivity, I checked the door again, with Toy Bonnie gone. I opened the door back up, and proceeded to check the lights as usual.

I heard a chiming bell sound, meaning it was 6 AM at last. "Ha ha, yes!" I said. I gathered my bag and all my stuff. As I made my way out of the convention, I got into Susan's car. Before getting ready to drive, I felt my phone buzz. I took it out, it was a text from Susan.

Susan: Hey man, how did your new job go? :)

Me: It went great, Jessica gave me the instructions of how to sue in in that place, but she said that the animatronics there will try to kill me by doing, 'some things' to me.

Susan: Like what?

Me: I don't want to know.

Susan: Alright, just bring my car back here, and come and chat with me and Jessica when you get home, alright?

Me: Sounds good to me, see you when I get home! :)

Susan: You too.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove on the interstate, it was already 7 AM.

How is there so much traffic? After a few minutes, the traffic finally cleared, allowing me to drive smoothly. I had finally arrived at the house and parked Susan's car in the garage.

I got out of the car and got the keys in my hand. I knock on the door. As I waited, the door opened, revealing Jessica. "Logan! You made it out alive!" She said with joy. "Yeah, even though it wasn't so bad, but it was one hell of a nightmare," I replied with a chuckle. "Come on in, and tell us how your nightshift was, and we'll go out to Fazbear & Friends Sushi & Bar to celebrate," Jessica said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

I sat down at the table, feeling a little bit tired. Jessica gave me and Susan some pomegranate juice to drink. She sat down between me and her.

"So Logan, what was it like on your first night?" She questioned me.

"Well the office was neat and organized, and the animatronics here, do look nice, but I'm not sure if they are appropriate for the children."

"Oh, children aren't allowed at Anime Freddy Fredbear's Anime Pizzeria, only teenagers and adults are, since this pizzeria has, adult like content," Jessica told me then chuckled.

"Well that's a relief, I don't want any children to get scarred for life."

"You remember I gave you that call that night to help you get started right?" Jessica reminded me. "Yeah! I got your call, it helped out quite a lot by the way," I said to her back with a smile, "And after I got your call, the girls were sitting around in flirty like positions, making me feel... uneasy." Jessica smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about that, they always act like that, sometimes." "Yeah those animatronic babes must be looking for a man to make love to," Susan said with a grin and slight laugh. We both gave her a slightly disgusted look for a few seconds, and suddenly bursted out laughing at the joke she made.

We got back to the conversation.

I decided to go first, "Yeah, I thought things were a little bit normal, but then, when I got to the backstage room, I just saw Toy Bonnie on her knees, showing her behind at the camera. Like, I couldn't stand that, it made my face turn red as a tomato!"

Susan bursted out laughing and Jessica scratched her head saying, "Yeaaaaah, sometimes they can act like that as well."

"I don't know what kind of person would make the animatronics act like that," I said twiddling my thumbs as I heard Susan finally getting the chance to stop laughing. "The robots are supposed to act like that, but don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise, as long as they don't get in your office you'll be safe," she said to me.

I asked him, "Um, they won't do that, 'thing' to anybody, will they?"

"Oh no they won't, you see the mechanics haven't installed the equipment for them to do 'it' to you yet, which is a good thing for us though," she said with a slight laugh. I sighed in relief and continued on.

I drank some of my pomegranate juice and got back to telling them what I have seen, "Also, about Toy Chica, well, when I saw her at the window, she had her breasts pressed against the glass, like why the hell did that just happen? It's just the same as Toy Bonnie showing her, well, you know, at me."

Jessica looked to her side saying, "Yeaaaah, sometimes they like to do that."

I tried to think of something I wanted to ask her.

"Oh, Jessica," I said to her as she looked back at me, "About those purple and green curtians, what's behind them?"

"Just more animatronics, they sorta have the same behavior as the other girls, but they can move, well, a lot more quicker," she explained, "I'll tell you more about them when you come back to the pizzeria for your second nightshift."

"Yeah I think that's all I have to say," I said to her. "Alright," she replied.

"Hey guys, what time should we go to Fazbear & Friend's," Susan asked.

"Well since its 3 o'clock, how about we go at 6:30?" Jessica suggested. "Sounds great," I said, and Susan nodded.

I got out my phone and set the time of when we'll be going.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

After getting home from Fazbear & Friend's, we decided to stop at the store to buy me some coffee for my nightshift. As I got to aisle 13, I found some six packs of coffe and put three of them in the basket. "Can we go now, I'm tired as hell," Susan complained, feeling drunk from drinking ten cups of beer. "In a little bit Susan, now quit whining," I replied. As I paid for the coffees, we got back in the car and drove home.

As we all got home, I sat down the table, Susan went upstairs to take a nap, and Jessica grabbed her jacket and said, "I'll call you once you get to the pizzeria, alright?" "Okay, thanks," I replied. Jessica grabbed her own car keys to drive her own car and went out, as I waited to get ready at 11:30 PM.


	4. Chapter 4

I packed up my things and made my way to Susan's car and started up. Before I drove, I decided to find what's good on the radio, after finding a good song, I started driving. I arrived on time at 11: 58 PM. I hurried my way into the convention and into the office.

I sat down in the chair, and had to wait two minutes for another voice mail from Jessica. After two minutes of waiting as I stared at the pictures of the furry cat girls that were on the monitors, the phone finally rang. I played the voice mail. "Hey! If you're hearing this, and you've made it to day two, well done! I guess the girls persuaded you to come back, huh?" He said and chuckled, "I'm kidding, but there is something about them I always like."

I laughed nervously after Jessica made that joke. "Uhhh... Anyway, it's interesting cause Toy Freddy & Freddles doesn't come off stage very often. I heard they likes the dark," she told me, "So run out of power if you wanna see Toy Freddy again. Again, just kidding."

I scratched my head nervously when she made another joke like that. Jessica continued on, "What I really wanted to say, is that you should check both pirate coves from time to time." I turned on the cameras, flicking through the security feed, until I found the same star covered purple curtains from the other night, as well as the green one.

"The characters don't appear often, especially the one on the right," she told me, and laughed slightly, "It's a shame really, she was always my favorite." I raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was referring to. I think that there are more animetronics behind those curtains. "Maybe she'll become more active during the week. The animatronics 'do' tend to become active, as the week progresses. But anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh I'll speak to you tomorrow alright? See ya!" Then the call ends.

I take a deep breath, and cautiously check the cameras. The tablet showed the show stage camera, with Toy Chica off stage. I flicked to the dining area, seeing her on the table with the same laying on chest and belly pose I've saw on the first night. I put down the camera to check the doors. I turned on the left door's light, seeing Toy Bonnie there, letting out a seductive laugh. I closed the door before she can step foot into my office. How did she get there so quick? I turned on the light again to see if she's gone, but she's still there, looking at me through the window. She gave me a smile and said, "Open the door sweetie~!" She just spoke to ME! Even her voice is sexy. I shook my head back and forth, and told myself not to get a boner. (Authors note: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

 **-1 AM-**

I got my tablet again flicking through the security feed like usual. I got curious about the purple curtains again. I flicked to the camera that labeled 'Pirate's Cove', seeing a new animetronic. She was a fox, who had crimson fur, stunning amber eyes, hair that went all the way down to her shoulders, C cup breasts, brownish tan panties, and a hook hand. She was looking at the camera with curiosity. I'm not gonna lie, because I think she's beautiful. I also thought that she was the one that Harold referred as one of his favorites. The managers said that her name was Anime Foxy the Pirate, "Seems like a fitting name, since she's a pirate after all," I thought.

I took down the tablet to check the doors. I was relieved to see Toy Bonnie gone. Wait... TOY CHICA! I quickly turned on the cameras to find where she was, but she was still standing in the East Hall Corner, she will appear at my window soon. I decided to check the time. It was 2:38 AM. I decided to check the Pirate's Cove again. Anime Foxy was out of her cove, standing next to it on the left. She was leaning forward, smiling at the camera with her hands behind her back. I got a feeling that she might take off running to my office. I checked the East Hall Corner again, seeing Toy Chica gone. "Crap!" I shouted and immediately pulled down the tablet. I checked the right door, seeing her at the window, with her breasts pressed against the glass just like from last night. I closed the door. I almost forgot about the power, so I checked how much I have left. It was at 55%, which made me worry more, but I have to believe that I will make it.

 **-4 AM-**

I flicked through the cameras, trying to see if anything had happened yet, so I decided to check the show stage camera. Toy Freddy was still there, standing idle, and with a blank stare on her face. It's weird how the company gave her a guy's name somehow. Then, something happened that hit me like a brick. Toy Freddy looked at the camera, gave me a seductive smile, along with a sexy laugh. Just like Toy Bonnie, she spoke to me as well, she said, "I'm coming for ya, honey bunny~!"

I flicked to another camera quick as possible, taking me to the Pirate's Cove cam. My eyes widened, to see Anime Foxy gone, and the sign was even changed, which now says,'IT'S HER!' I checked the West hall cam, seeing her running down the hall, giggling as her feet made pitter patter sounds. I forcefully took down the camera and slammed the door shut. I tried to catch my breath, and waited a few seconds until she left. I knew she would take off running to the office! Even though she was starting to be my favorite just like how Jessica said she was his favorite, I already know she would suffocate me just like the others.

I checked the cameras again, seeing the curtains closed, and the sign was back to the original text like it was before. So that meant Anime Foxy returned to her cove. I opened the door and decided to check the power. It was at 30%, so I had to hurry and check the time. The clock showed 5:50. I got ten minutes left. I stared at the camera, seeing Anime Foxy peeking her head out of the curtains like she was before. Then I flicked to the West Hall cam, seeing Bonnie waving at me without any movement. Finally, the 6 AM bells chimed, so I grabbed my stuff and was ready to go.

As I walked into the main party room, I saw the purple curtains again, and on the other side was the green curtains I saw before. I was really curious about what else is there. So I quietly approached them, and slowly drawer them opened to see what's inside. "Logan! There you are!" a familiar voice called out to me. I let go of the curtains and turned around, doing my best to act like I wasn't doing anything. Jessica was standing there, with a smirk on his face, "So you've made it through the second night, awesome work! And it appears you're trying to get a look at one of the girls, huh?" "I was not!" I yelled, as I felt my face turn red. She chuckled as she saw my red face, "Don't be joking with me, I saw you!" "Look, I was just curious about the other animetronic there," I told him. "You can get a glimpse of her when you come back for your third nightshift, alright?" She replied. I nodded, and we both walked out of the convention.

I have to prepare myself for the third night, because I know things aren't going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note: This will be the chapter with the animetronics' POVs!)

 **Anime Toy Freddy's POV**

After the guard left with his friend, I sighed, hoping I'll get another chance to get him and make him mine. I want him to be mine. Me and the others would always fight over who will have the guard to themselves after closing time. I mean, come on! There are many guys in this convention for my friends to have.

My thoughts were broken by seeing Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica running back to the show stage. "Ugh, we almost had him!" Toy Bonnie huffed, trying to catch her breath as she brushed her blue hair out of her eyes. "Next time, he'll be mine," Toy Chica said out loud. "Um, no you won't, he's mine!" the blue bunny shouted. "Girls! Girls, this is not important right now, alright?" I said, stopping them before they start arguing, "The convention opens in five minutes, so everyone should get dressed right now, and we'll deal with this after closing time."

I was in my dressing room, putting on my tuxedo t-shirt, my black jeans, my bobby socks and dress shoes. Us animetronics are supposed to dress properly during the day. Plus, it's surprising that we didn't need any bras, because we don't have anything showing. I walked out of my dressing room, fully dressed and prepared, same thing with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Anime Foxy. Toy Bonnie wore a red and white plaid polo shirt, which matched her red rosy cheeks, and she had on some plain blue jeans and sneakers. Toy Chica wore a hot pink crop top that has bright yellow text in bubbly letters, saying 'Let's Party!' on it, along with pink shorts and pink rhinestone studded sandals. Anime Foxy wore a brownish tan sleeveless crop top, which had a skull and crossbones symbol on it, along with matching brownish tan shorts.

"Alright girls, let's get ready!" I announced. Anime Foxy ran to the Pirates Cove, as me, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica get to our spots on the show stage, and prepared for showtime.

 **?'s POV**

I brushed my snow white hair, and slowly walked over to my emerald green, star covered curtains. I peeked out of them, seeing Freddy and the girls on stage. I heard their conversation about getting the guard four minutes ago. They seem to really want the guard, but I want him more. Plus, I'm still a little too shy, but very curious.

"I better get dressed into the sexiest outfit I could find," I muttered to myself. I put on a light pink sleeveless crop top, my matching short skirt, and hot pink high heels. I straightened my pink frilly bow tie and looked into the mirror, seeing my bright amber eyes and hot pink rosy cheeks. Now I'm ready for showtime as well. And I will be ready to meet Mr. Guard for the first time at night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan' POV**

Jessica: Hey, do you maybe wanna visit the anime convention? I was thinking that you might be curious about what the animetronics are like during the day. It's alright if you don't wanna come.

Me: Um, yeah, I can come with! Sounds great to me!

Jessica: Good! I'll take you and Susan there when I get back, alright?

Me: Sounds like a plan! :)

I put away my phone and got a Pepsi from the fridge. I sat down at the table, with Susan sitting on my left, playing Minecraft. "Hey dude, check this out!" Susan told me, pointing at her laptop. I looked at at the screen, seeing that she built three huge pixel arts of Mario, Pikachu, and Megaman Exe. "Wow, cool!" I complimented him, "Where did you learn to build all those?" "I watched some tutorials on YouTube and studied some pixel art templates." he replied.

After thirty minutes, we both heard a car parking outside our house. Jessica is home. She opened the door, saying, "Hey guys, I'm back!" "Sup man?" Susan asked as I said hi to him. "Are you guys ready to go?" She asked. Me and Susan nodded. She pauses and saves her game, turning off her laptop. I get my bag and headed to the car.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

After a long drive, we made it to the convention. The three of us stepped out of the car, and walked to the convention. "Wow, they look amazing!" I said, admiring the outfits on the animetronics. Toy Freddy & Freddles were wearing a tuxedo t-shirt, along with black pants and dress shoes. Toy Bonnie had on a red and white plaid polo shirt, with some blue jeans and sneakers. And so on, they look very nice. The animetronics sang Japanese pop music, and behind them was a large screen showing the Japanese lyrics, and the English ones on the bottom so people could understand. "Isn't it amazing that they have great performance?" Jessica asked me. I nodded, reading the English lyrics. "Hey follow me!" She gestured me to some familiar green curtains. I followed her, while Susan stayed at the table.

"This new animetronic just arrived yesterday," Jessica told me, "She's supposed to be like, the twin sister of Anime Foxy, but with a much more different appearance and personality. And she's still being worked on, as you can see here." She pointed to a sign that says, 'Sorry! Animetronic work in progress!' "The company hadn't sent me the information about her yet, but luckily, they sent me a picture of her." he said pulling out his phone and showing me the photo of the animetronic. She handed me her phone. It showed an animetronic that looked like Anime Foxy, but she had snow white fur, Anime Foxy's amber eyes, but they were brighter. Her white hair appears to be a mixture of Anime Foxy's hairstyle and Toy Bonnie's hairstyle, and her tail was more bushier. She even has a pink frilly bow tie, pink chest fur, pink panties, and hot pink rosy cheeks. Man! She looks more prettier than Anime Foxy! She appears to have a shy look on her face, which made her look cute. "She looks amazing! And quite cute too!" I told Jessica with a smile. "I know right?" he replied, "This is one of the best designs our new night guard came up with yet! And I know what you're thinking about "new nightguard". No we are not gonna replace you, we're gonna include a new assistant for you on your night shifts! Boss told me he goes by the name, "Foregoingsonicboom", but I'm sure he'll come in handy for you on your nightshifts."

Wow. I'm gonna have another person to work with me on my nightshift? That sounds awesome! "Yeah, that would be great!" I told Jessica with another smile. She nodded back, and we headed back to the table.

 **?'s POV**

I've heard what Mr. Guard said about me! He. Said. That. I'm. CUTE! HE SAID THAT IM CUTE! I was so thrilled to hear that, I bet he thinks I look more pretty than Foxy! It almost made me less shy, but I'm still shy though. But it made me more excited to meet Mr. Guard tonight! "I can't wait!" I whispered to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan' POV**

I headed to my office, and flicked the power switch on. Jessica told me that F.G.S.B. (Foregoingsonicboom) will be joining me on the fourth night of my nightshift tomorrow night. I sat in my seat, waiting for the phone to ring. It rang, and I played the voice mail.

"Hello? Hello? Hey! You're doing great! Night three, awesome work!" Jessica said, congratulating me, "Most of the people don't usually last this long. I mean, you know..." I knew why people here don't last long. "They usually let the girls do what they want," when she said that part, it made me half disgusted, "Uhh... I'm not implying that they did anything bad, or anything like that." She clears her throat and continues on, saying "Uhh... Not what I meant. Uh, the girls are really something, you know?" "Speaking of the girls, make sure to double check on the Mangle's Kids Cove this time around," she instructs.

I pulled up my security feed, and flicked to the camera that labeled 'Mangle's Kids Cove'. It was the same emerald green curtains I saw before! So that new white fox animetronic is named Anime Mangle. "Although Mangle is pretty shy though," Jessica said and gave a slight chuckle. What do you know, I knew she would be shy. She continued on, saying, "Uhhh... Oh! You've probably been wondering what the, spare animetronics are doing in the closet back there!"

Wait. I didn't know this place had spare animetronics. I turned on my camera again, and flicked to a camera that labeled, 'Closets'. Inside the closet, were four animetronics. Two bear and two rabbit. Two bear one looked exactly like Freddy, but she didn't have red rosy cheeks or anything else, instead, she was missing an ear,one was a golden and the was purple , they both wore a black top hat and bow tie, C cup breasts, and black panties. Two Rabbit one had greenish yellow fur and the other have black fur, half of their right ear was missing, and had on dark green panties. Their hair was long that it went down to her waist. They were both sitting down in a curled up position, with their eyes closed as if they were asleep. And above both of them was an old paper sign, saying 'ANIMATRONICS NOT IN USE! DO NOT TOUCH!' "Don't worry about them!" Jessica said, "We used to use them a long time ago. In fact, our female employees would use them as suits! Pretty cool, right?" The spare animetronics were used as suits back then? That sounds interesting! "The spring lock mechanic was a sure far concept those years ago!" he says, "But they're so old now! And they had a few problems too... And uhhh... The smell! Uhh, just leave them where they are. They probably won't move, I'm certian!" Those spare suits had a smell? Plus, I've heard springlock suits were deadly... So that's why they smell. "Uhh... Spring Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie won't move at least... Uh, I think... Um." She says, clearing her throat again and thinking they might move or not. "Uhh, okay, I'll leave you to it! Speak to ya tomorrow. Goodnight!" The call ends.

 **-1 AM-**

I turned on the cameras again, and flicked to the Mangle's Kids Cove cam. Now I saw her, it was her! Anime Mangle! Her snow white fur, her silky hair, pink snout, chest fur and panties, her frilly bow tie, her hot pink rosy cheeks and bright amber eyes. Mangle was peeking out of the curtains, with a look of curiosity. She was astonishing indeed, but another thing I knew, just like the other girls, she'll kill me death by... yeaaah... I switched to the Pirates Cove cam, Anime Foxy was already out of her cove, looking into the camera. I thought about the spare animetronics in the closet. Could they really move? I think they can, and I was afraid that they could do more worse things to me than the originals.

I decided to Check on the foxes again. Foxy was not there. Without panicking, I calmly closed the door, and wait until Foxy returns to her cove. I decided to check on Mangle. She was out of her cove. She was turned around, looking back at the camera with her left hand behind her head, and her right raised up to her shoulder, making it look like she was trying to claw at something. I even noticed that her panties were slid down a bit. Mangle had a surprised look on her face, as if she been caught doing something. I was speechless, but still, she looks beautiful.

 **-2:55 AM-**

After a couple of seconds, I checked the Pirates Cove. Foxy was back in the cove, meaning I am free to open the left door. As I reached and opened the door, a feminine laugh sounded. Bonnie was at the door. I closed it, hoping she'll go away.

I decided to check the east hallway. Toy Chica was down there. Luckily, she couldn't get there faster. I switched to the Mangle's Kids Cove again. Something was different now. Mangle was turned around, leaning to her right. Her right hand was on her leg, as she had her left over her forehead. She looks less shy now. I smiled and waved, but was still scared. I pulled down the cameras and checked the left door, seeing Toy Bonnie gone finally. I opened it and checked the right. Toy Chica was at the window, with her breasts pressed against the glass. I closed the door. "Get your boobies off my window!" I shouted (Author's Note: Do you know where I got the reference from? HINT: iksRmRi. Try unscrambling his name).

I facepalmed, and checked the cameras like usual. I got curious about the golden animetronics again, and checked the Closet cam. I noticed something different. Golden Freddy and Shadow Freddy's eyes were opened and was looking south at something. Does this mean that their ready to move? I hope not.

 **-3 AM-**

I checked the right door, seeing Toy Chica gone. I sighed and opened the door. I almost forgot about Foxy and Mangle. I checked the Pirates Cove. Foxy was gone. I closed the door and went back to the cameras. I flicked to the west hall cam, seeing her running down the hall, giggling, with her feet making pitter patter noises. I flicked to the Mangle's Cove cam, and now it was different. Mangle's chest and belly was upclose to the camera. Crap! Does that mean she's coming? I have to keep an eye on her, just incase. I opened the left door after Foxy returned.

 **Anime Mangle's POV**

I was very ready to meet Mr. Guard, he must be shy as I am. I saw my sister, Foxy run back to her cove. "Hi sis!" I shouted with a smile. "Yo sis! What's up?" she asks. I blush and say, "Oh, um... I'm just getting ready to meet Mr. Guard!" "Oooh, that's going to be a problem," she says in an unsettled manner. "W-what's wrong?" I asked, feeling scared and rejected. "Everyone wants the dude to themselves," Foxy says, "I don't know why though, maybe it's cause he's hot as hell though. Well, even though you're my little sis, I hope you win Mr. Guard!" "Oh thank you so much Foxy!" I said lighting up and smiling. Foxy nods with a smile and steps in her cove.

 _"Mr. Guard, here I come!"_ I thought, and started jogging to his office.

 **Logan' POV**

The camera went static. Crap! I pulled down the camera and checked the right door. Mangle was there, but she didn't make any sound like the other girls did. In a flash, I closed the door. I felt relived, and felt a bit ashamed at the same time. I checked the other door, and closed it. Toy Bonnie was there. I had to wait for a bit before I can check the cameras again, I had to be careful about the power. After fifty seconds, Toy Bonnie was gone, finally. I opened the door and decided to check the right. Mangle was still there. How long is she gonna stay there? I checked how much power I had. 50 %. I gulped. Suddenly I heard a female voice saying something, that was coming from outside on the right. It was Mangle who was speaking. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but it sounded like she said, "Please let me in! Please! I wanna see you!"

I wish I could let her in, but I had to refuse for my own safety.

 **-4 AM-**

Mangle was gone after five minutes, which drained my power to 38%. I was scared that I'm not gonna make it. The power here drains a bit faster than I expected. I turned on the cameras again, seeing Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting on the dining tables. Then checked the Mangle's Kids Cove. She was out of her cove looking behind herself at the camera like usual. The camera went static for five seconds. When the static cleared, Mangle was nowhere to be seen, and the curtains were closed. She must've went back in. Maybe it was cause that I refused to let her in, she might be upset. I started to feel bad for a second, then returned to work.

Time flys by, checking the doors and lights, and keeping the girls from coming in. I checked the time. 5:45 AM, I can make it. But when I checked the power. 23%, OH HELL! I had an idea to make the power last some more. I thought that I can only check the Pirates Cove for a second, and check the doors. After 13 and a half minutes of doing that, the lights went out. Everything went dark. I stood there, frozen. Hoping that nothing gets me. Then, the 6 AM bell chimed. I sighed in relief, and grabbed my stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan' POV**

I exited the office, relieved from a long night. As I went to go to the exit, I saw a man standing by the door. He looked to be about my age, and he was wearing the same uniform as I. I decided to see who it was. "Um, hello, sir?" I asked him. He turned around and said, "Oh! You're lt, right?" "How do you know who I am?" I asked again, getting a bit nervous. "Oh you know me!" the man said, "I'm Foregoingsonicboom! But people call me F.G.S.B. for short!" "Oh yeah! I remember now!" I replied, shaking his hand, "It's very nice meeting you!" "You too!" F.G.S.B. said, "You know that I'll help you with your fourth night right?"

I nodded, and he says, "Good! Since one of your friends work here, how about you take me to your place and we can plan for tonight?" "Sounds like a plan!" I replied with a smile. Me and him exited the convention and drove back home to meet up with Jessica and Susan.

 **-MEANWHILE IN THE CLOSET ROOM-**

 **?'s POV**

Dark... The room was so dark. Dark like my eyes. With the only light being my white pupils. I slowly woke up, and looked around, not bothering to get out of my sitting position. So the girls are gonna have the nightguard to themselves? Will see about that when me and my sister get him first. "Sister... Wake up..." I spoke softly to her. "What do you want?" she replies, slowly opening her eyes. I say, "The girls are going to have the nightguard to themselves... But they don't realize that he is ours..." "What are we going to do?" she questions as her broken ears perk up. "Don't worry sister... I have a great plan..." I say with a smirk.

 **Logan' POV**

After a long drive, I finally made it home. Me and F.G.S.B. both stepped out of Susan's car. I knocked on the door. Jessica opened it. "Oh hey Logan, you made it!" Jessica said, "Oh, and you've brought F.G.S.B. along with you! Which is great, cause we can help plan for your fourth night!"

I noticed something strange going on with Jessica. She looked anxious, almost like she had seen the full movie of The Ring. "Jessica, are you okay? You don't look so good!" I asked her. "Oh! N-no, I'm fine!" She replies, "Come on in!" We all walked into the house and sat at the table. "So who's the new guy?" Marco asks as he pauses his Minecraft game. "Well, this is Foregoingsonicboom, but you can call him F.G.S.B.!" I said, "And he's a new nightguard in Anime Freddy Fredbear's Pizzeria! Also he's assisting to help me out with my nightshift. "So what does F.G.S.B. have to do?" I ask Jessica. "Oh! While you check the cameras, he will go out of the office and walk around, checking the rooms!" she says. I chuckled and said, "Wow! He's got a special job, huh?" "Pretty much!" Jessica replies, "Hey, I'm gonna go to the convenience store and buy you guys some more coffee, while you can hang around and chat!"

"Sounds great!" me and F.G.S.B. both say at the same time. As I saw her grab Susan's car keys, she started to look more anxious. "Jessica, are you sure you're okay?" I asked her. "I said I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me!" She replied. I nodded, and she exits the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan' POV**

It was 10:30 PM, me and F.G.S.B. were sitting at the table, watching some TV. I started to feel tired, hoping Jessica returns soon. Five minutes later, I heard the door open. Jessica was back with three six packs of coffe, and one six pack of redbull. "I'm back guys, and I got your coffees," Jessica said, "Even some redbull, for maximum energy." "Oh thank you, I felt like I was gonna fade fast," I said grabbing a coffee and redbull, as F.G.S.B. did the same. "Cmon F.G., let's get going!" I said, grabbing my bag. "Right behind ya!" he replies.

We both got in Susan's car, and I start up the car. After 40 minutes, we both made it to the convention. I was surprised that we arrived early than I thought. "Hey, you can go into the convention, I'll go refill the gas tank," F.G.S.B. says. "But isn't there a gas station nearby?" I asked. "Well yeah!" he said, pointing south, "It's over there!" "Okay, thanks man!" I said, getting out of the car as he drives the car to the gas station.

I walked into the office and sat down, waiting for Jessica to call. A few seconds later, the phone rang. But something was different. It wasn't a recorded message at all, it was an actual phone call. I shrugged, picked up the phone, and answered the call. "Hello? Hello? Hey! You've actually made it this far! Wow! Not like I doubted you or anything!" Jessica said, acting more nervous than she was before this morning, "It's just... Uhhh... You know how the girls are..." When she said that, I heard a female voice in the background, along with something banging on his door.

I was going to ask her if she was okay, but I was interrupted by her saying, "And... Speaking of, I need to tell you something important... Uhhh... I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow." She won't be around? What does she mean? I heard the knocking again. "I know, I know, but you'll be fine!" he said with worry in his voice, "You've done a tremendous job so far!" "Uhhh, it's just that this night has been an experience I'll never forget. I could tell you how much," she says with another knock sounding in the background. "Jessica are you alright?" I said quickly, but she doesn't say yes or no. "Uhhh. I always knew it was about her to not touch Toy Freddy's chest, if immediately, it was nice while it lasted I suppose," she says somberly as I heard a slight laugh of a female.

Those words hit me like a brick, I could do nothing but listen to her call. Jessica says, "Uhhhh... I'm glad that I 'did' recorded these messages for you when I did though... Uhhhh... Hey! Do me a favor, and make sure to keep an eye on those spring lock suits. I think there's more to them than being empty suits." I heard another slight laugh of a female, and the knocking began to grow louder. "I always thought it was strange that they were put there," he says as more knocks were heard. "Uhhhh... Oh no!... And... If I think what's gonna happen is that I think it is... That it is probably the best way to go out at least..." Jessica finally said, as a female can be heard laughing evilly in the background. I shivered as I heard the female's god awful laugh. "Ooh!" I heard another female voice say, and then I heard Jessica let out a loud groan for a split second, and the call ended.

"Jessica?... Jessica?!... JESSICA!" I screamed. "What? What's wrong?" F.G.S.B. said, running into the office when he heard me scream. "Jessica might be in danger! FIND HER QUICK!" I yelled. He nods, grabs a flashlight and runs out to find Jessica. Oh fuck! What happened to her?! Judging by the female voices and laughs, I assume that the girls were responsible for this.

 **-1 AM-**

Anime Foxy and Mangle were already out of their coves, standing next to them. Mangle was already about to make her move, seeing by her leaning to her right and smiling at the camera.

I remembered what Jessica said about the spare suits, and I flicked to the closet cameras. Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie were just sitting there like they were before. I almost forgot that I have to check on Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Bonnie was in the west hall, and Toy Chica was at the restrooms. When I flicked to the Pirates Cove cam, Anime Foxy was gone. I reached for the left door and closed it. I checked the right door, and Mangle was standing by the doorway, causing me to close it in an instant. I opened the left door, knowing that Anime Foxy is gone finally.

I was also wondering when F.G.S.B. was going to return.

 **-2 AM-**

Toy Bonnie stood at the west hall corner ready to make her move. I had to check the right door again, but Mangle was still there. I checked the cameras cautiously, waiting for Bonnie to appear at my door. I checked the left door, and there she was. I closed it, and went back to checking the security feed.

 **Anime Golden Freddy's POV**

I opened up my dark, and shining eyes. It was time to make a move. Just like how me and my sister, Shadow Freddy planned. "Sister, time for the plan," I said quietly to her. "Good luck," she says back to me. I stare directly at the camera down south.

 **Logan' POV**

I been on the security camera for a quite long minute. While deciding to check the closet cams, something was different. Golden Freddy's were wide open, and she was looking down south, as if she saw something she'd never seen before. Suddenly, the cameras went static, and I heard a feminine laugh, which sounded like it was coming from inside of my room. I pulled down the camera, and saw the golden, black eyed bear girl, staring down at me. Even her breasts were up close. I yelped and pulled up my security tablet. Then I pulled it down again, seeing her gone. _"What the hell was that?!"_ I thought, confused about how the hell did she manage to get into my office.

I checked the left door, seeing Toy Bonnie gone, and opened it.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

The time was 4 AM, and Anime Mangle left, finally. She had drained my power to 41%. I was starting to get the feeling that I'll never make it out alive. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from my left, which made me think that Foxy is coming. I closed the door. Something began to knock on the window, and I turned on the door light to see who it was. It was F.G.S.B.. I sighed in relief, and opened the the door, letting him in. "Sorry, I thought you were Foxy," I apologized. "It's fine! And, ummm," he trailed off and said, "I found Jessica." "You found her?!" I said as my emotions lit up. I was expecting him to say that she was fine, but I was wrong.

"Yes!" F.G.S.B. said gladly, but then he says, "She was in the main office... And... I'm sorry to say this, but... She's dead." My eyes widened like I never widened them before. "WHAT?!" I screamed on top of my lungs. "Yes," he said sadly, "He looked to be suffocated by someone, or something... And err... Her Shirt was unbuttoned." I made a straight face when I heard him say that. I sighed with depression, knowing the fact that my very best friend is dead. "Cmon, let's just finish up this night," he says as he puts a hand on my back. "Alright," I reply. We both continued on the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Logan' POV**

It was 5:30 PM. Susan, F.G.S.B. and I were at Jessica's funeral at the local cemetery. I clenched my fists, trying to hold back my tears, as I look around seeing Jessica's family relatives, suffering from grief.

"I'm very sorry, brother," Susan said. I sighed and said, "I-I'm fine..." H-how did she die? How could this happen? Wait! It has to do with one of the girls at the pizzeria. I believe that it could've been the spare suits in the closet... Could it?

 **Anime Golden Freddy's POV**

I sat very still, as I heard Toy Freddy and her little friends preform outside. I thought about how the moment that me and my sister had days ago was marvelous. We stumbled upon this guy named "Jessica", and we both thought he looked fine. What we did was I furiously made out with her as my sister, Shadow Freddy, or which I like to call, "Nightmare", hugged her real tight. Both of our breasts were up close to her face, we even undid her shirt. It was such fun, but we want more.

I looked up at Shadow Freddy, and said, "Hey, sister. I've got a new plan how we can get the night guard." Her ears perked up and she says, "Oh? What could it be?" "We'll make sure the other girls don't get him, by putting them under our control," I said, "We'll do it by putting them in slave mode." "Ohh~. I love your thinking, sister," Shadow Freddy said, smiling devilishly. We both laughed quietly, as we get ready to prepare for our plan.

 **Anime Toy Freddy's POV**

After the curtains closed, me, Freddles, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica huddled together for a private conversation. "Girls, tonight is the last night," I whispered, "If one of us doesn't win Mr. Guard, we're too late!" "Yeah! We gotta think of something, fast!" Toy Bonnie says. "We gotta move quicker, be more difficult for him to stop," Toy Chica said. "Good thinking, Toy Chica!" I whisper to her, "I also have a plan!"

"What's the plan?" both of the girls asked me. "I will leave him a little message tonight," I say with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Logan's _POV_**

This is it... This is the final night. Maybe I could try to avenge Jessica's death. But what would be the real cost?

Me and F.G.S.B. entered the convention, and we were fully prepared. "I'm gonna scout out the place, you'll go check the cameras, okay?" F.G.S.B. told me, "And try to relax too." We both split up and got to work. I entered my office, and anxiously sat down on my chair. I was thinking that there will be no more calls anymore, and that's when the phone rang. I stared blankly at the ringing phone, and slowly picked it up with my hand, quivering in fear. When I answered, there was a female voice on the other end speaking in a horny tone.

And she said this... "Ooh~. Hi honey. I know you're such a big boy.. Are you ready for your present?... I thought you'd like a little treat~." The sound of an evil laugh of a female was heard, and the call ended.

I was very unaware what will happen soon, but it didn't matter, I have to complete this last night.

 **-1 AM-**

I cautiously flicked through the security feed. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are nowhere to be seen. I also have to make sure I don't stay on the cameras for too long, otherwise that Golden Freddy animatronic will appear in my office like last time. And I was so sure Spring Bonnie will move this time. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were both in the dining room, glaring at the cameras with their seductive smiles. I checked Pirates Cove, seeing Anime Foxy peering out of her purple curtains.

I pulled down the cameras to check the lights to make sure Anime Mangle isn't here. I turned the cameras back on. I flicked to the closet camera, seeing Spring Bonnie gone. I panicked about where she had gone. When I checked the Parts and Service, there she was. The golden bunny girl was up-close to the camera, smiling, and waving with no motion shown, just like Toy Bonnie in the east hall corner.

Speaking of Toy Bonnie, I pulled down the cameras and checked the lights. No one was at the doors. I flicked to the Pirates Cove cam once again, seeing Foxy gone. I turned off the cameras and closed the door. Then I went back to the usual. I have checked a new room that has been added, the vents! And Spring Bonnie was in the vent as well, with her breasts pressed against the floor of the vent. I pulled down the camera in a flash, and sealed the vents.

 **-2 AM-**

This can't be good, it might drain my power! How long will she stay at that air vent?

Trying to prevent myself from panicking, I opened the left door again after Foxy returned to her original place.

 **F.G.S.B.'s POV**

I walked around the main stage area, checking if the animatronic girls are not trying to creep up behind me and do "things" to me. After two minutes of walking around, something caught my eye. I think I saw Foxy running back into her Pirate Cove. I got a bit curious and went to investigate. I stood in front of the curtains, ready to open them, until suddenly Foxy popped out! "Ahoy laddie!" she says surprising me. I fell back. "F-Foxy?" I said confused. "Yep! That's me matey!" she says with a smile, "Want to visit me aye?"

"W-well, I was going to check on you," I said trying to get up. "I see," the crimson fox girl replied, "Ey! Wanna hang out in me cove for a while, I promise not to harm ye. Please?" I paused, not knowing what to say, but instead, I just said, "Eh, why not?" Foxy's ears perked up as she smiles, and she pulls me into her cove.

 **-2 HOURS LATER-**

"Woah..." I said, not know what else to say. "Tis been the best night of me life with ya laddie!" Foxy purred to me. "Foxy, at 5 AM, we have to put our clothes back on, okay?" I told her. "Oh yes," she replies.

 **Logan's POV**

It is 4 AM now, and the power is at 47%. Right now, I'm hoping to god I make it through the night in time. I checked the right door, seeing Anime Mangle there, and I closed it. I knew she will be there for a while, but I'm sure I'll have enough power to spare. Then I checked the left, seeing Toy Bonnie there. I closed the door. There are two girls at my office now! What do I do? There gonna drain my power! _"Now don't panic James!"_ I said in my thoughts. I checked the cameras just to make sure Springtrap isn't in the air vent.

After a few minutes, Toy Bonnie returned to her original spot, with Mangle remaining at the right doorway of my office. I checked the Pirates Cove, seeing Foxy gone. "Shit!" I yelled and closed the left door.

 **-5 AM-**

My power was drained at 17%, I'm sure that I'll die soon. Mangle's still at the door, and Spring Bonnie's in the air vent. Finally, Mangle was gone, and I opened the right door. Where is F.G.S.B.? Is he gone? He's probably still looking around. After a few minutes, the place went dark. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. And my breathing got intense. I sat silent for thirty seconds, until I heard a familiar female laugh. I looked to my left, and saw Toy Freddy at the doorway, with her face flickering in the dark.

The light of her face stopped flickering, and everything was dead quiet. I clenched and waited for what she'll do to me. And then...

The 6 AM bell chimed, it was over! I'M FREE! Before I was about to get up, Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie appeared in front of me in the blink of an eye. "Going somewhere?" Golden Freddy said. In a mere of seconds, both of the girls pinned me to the wall. "Get ready for some fun, hon!" Spring Bonnie purred. "NOOOO!" screamed a familiar white and pink fox girl, running in and tackling Golden Freddy from behind. It was Mangle! And she's trying to save me?! "Get off of me, bitch!" the golden bear girl screamed. She froze, and collapsed to the ground. What I saw on her back was a small opened panel, with a deactivation switch in it. "No! Sister!" Spring Bonnie yelled, and cocked her head to Mangle, "Oh you're gonna regret that you little whore!" Mangle prepares to fight against the long haired bunny girl. Without knowing, she RKOs the poor fox girl to the ground. "No! I screamed."

-To Be Continued-


	12. Chapter 12

**Logan' POV**

I realized that I had to do something. Just like how she deactivated Golden Freddy, I have to deactivate Spring Bonnie too. I grabbed her, trying to open the panel, but it made it difficult while she was thrashing around, trying to make me let go. Mangle sucker punches her, making her loose balance. I managed to get the panel open, and I flipped her switch. Spring Bonnie collapses to the ground. She lays there, and then suddenly disappears slowly.

"You saved me Mr. Guard!" Mangle says with a smile. "I-It was nothing, and my name is James, but you can call me that if you want!" I say, smiling. Mangle walks up to me with her cutesy smile, "You're like my hero!" She kisses me on the cheek. My face went red. "U-uuu-ummmm," I said sounding like a goofball. "When will you be back?" she asks. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for payday!" I say winking at her. I wave goodbye to her as I walk away.

 **-PayDay-**

Today is Payday, and I received my bill. YES! This is enough money to buy a car! I turned to the gang of anime girls. Toy Freddy & Freddles walks up. "Please visit us next time, okay handsome man?" she asks me in a flirty tone. "Oh I sure will~!" I reply, giving all the gals a wink.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author Note: I am working on a Five Nights at Candy's Fanfiction.**


End file.
